


Ch 7: First Time

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia and Misty's first time.





	Ch 7: First Time

Cordelia and Misty walk to Cordelia’s—their—bedroom. Cordelia steps in behind Misty and closes the door. She looks at her beautiful Misty and she notices that the girl looks nervous. She gently walks over to her and places her hand on her cheek. “Misty, sweetie, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Misty reaches up to hold Cordelia’s wrist and looks at her with beautiful blue eyes. “I ain’t gonna lie.. I’m a little nervous.. but I want to do this.. with you.”

Cordelia thinks about this for a moment. “If you want to stop at any point just tell me, and I’ll stop.” Misty nods her head.

Cordelia slowly closes the space between their bodies. She pushes her body against Misty’s and gently kisses her sweet lips. She can tell Misty is tense, so she keeps the kisses delicate and sweet. Cordelia’s hands are holding onto Misty’s upper arms, she drops one of her arms to wrap it around Misty’s lower back and lets her tongue brush against her bottom lip.

Misty feels Cordelia’s warm tongue touch her lip and she allows it to go in her mouth. Cordelia’s tongue is hot to her own. She lets Cordelia explore her mouth. Cordelia can feel Misty loosening up.

Misty feels Cordelia’s pelvis press into her own softly and she moans into Cordelia’s mouth. Cordelia keeps on hand holding onto Misty’s lower back, giving Misty comfort, and moves her other hand toward Misty’s breast. She lets her hand graze the side of Misty’s breast to make sure it’s okay. When she feels Misty’s hands on her shoulders tighten, she cups Misty’s breast in her hand. She lightly squeezes and feels Misty moan into her mouth again.

Cordelia keeps massaging Misty’s breast and removes her hand from Misty’s back to grab the bottom of Misty’s shirt. She starts easing it up Misty’s body. Misty raises her arms up to allow Cordelia to take it off.

Cordelia sees Misty’s white lacy bra. “You are so beautiful,” she whispers, just inches away from Misty’s lips. Just when Misty thinks she’s about to kiss her, Cordelia leans her head down and places sweet kisses all over the top of her cleavage. Misty lets her head fall back and moans, “Ah.”

Cordelia stands back up to look Misty in the eye as her hands go to the back of Misty’s bra. “Is this ok?”

Misty blushes and smiles shyly, “Yeah.” Cordelia’s brown eyes give her comfort and she knows she can trust Cordelia fully. She feels Cordelia slowly remove her bra and drop it to the floor. She brings both hands up to hold Misty’s breasts and uses her thumbs to rub both nipples. “Oh”, the sensation is nothing like Misty’s ever felt, she had only ever kissed boys and her and Cordelia had only made out a few times.

Cordelia kept rubbing her nipples gently and kissed Misty with more force than before. Her kiss was making Misty’s head spin. Misty’s nipples were hard. Cordelia felt Misty sigh and pull her lips away. Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hair with both hands. “Cordelia, that feels so good,” Misty gasped.

Cordelia’s eyes filled with lust to see how much pleasure she was bringing her girlfriend already. “Come here.” Cordelia led Misty to the bed. They were now standing beside it. Cordelia took a hold of the waistband of Misty’s skirt in both of her hands. “Here, let me take this off,” Cordelia spoke in a heavy, lust induced voice. She slowly pulled Misty’s skirt down and Misty lifted her feet up out of it.

Cordelia was crouched down in front of Misty. She looked up at Misty and met her eyes. Misty felt Cordelia’s hand grab the waistband of her panties. “Can I take these off?” Cordelia looked so beautiful with brown eyes clouded, and lips parted in anticipation and arousal. Misty felt like the luckiest woman alive in that moment.

“Yes, Delia.”

Cordelia pulled Misty’s panties off and looked at the sight before her. She had never been with a woman before but she found Misty’s body to be beautiful. She slowly stood up and kissed Misty on the lips then pushed Misty down to sit on the bed. Cordelia straddled her and kissed her more fiercely. She kissed down Misty’s face to her neck and sucked. “Oh, Delia.” Cordelia sucked more until she felt Misty’s fingers fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. 

She raised up to look Misty in the eye. “You have too many clothes on Delia.. I want to see ya.” Misty was blushing but her eyes were filled with the same lust as Cordelia’s. Cordelia brought her own hands up to help Misty unbutton her shirt and kissed her passionately.

Misty pushed Cordelia’s shirt off her shoulders while she felt Cordelia’s tongue shoot into her mouth again. Cordelia’s lips felt more urgent than before as she helped Misty get her shirt completely off.

Misty broke the kiss to take in Cordelia’s perky breast clad with a red lace bra. Cordelia watched Misty’s face as she studied her body. “You’re beautiful Cordelia.” Cordelia pulled her in for one last kiss and playfully bit Misty’s bottom lip, which result in a sigh from both women.

Cordelia slid back off Misty’s lap and got on her knees on the floor. She rubbed Misty’s thighs with both hands, then, gently pushed her legs apart. She could see Misty’s wetness. “Lay back,” she told Misty. Misty did as she was told. She let a sharp breath out as she felt Cordelia kiss her way up her thigh. She inhaled just as sharply as she felt Cordelia’s tongue gently brush her clit. She grabbed Cordelia’s hair with one hand.

Cordelia licked a few more strokes then closed her lips around Misty’s clit. She lightly sucked and heard, “Oh,” as Misty’s hand pulled her hair. Cordelia took this as encouragement to proceed. She kept sucking and brought a finger to Misty’s entrance and slipped it in. “Oooh, Delia.” Misty’s grip on her hair got even harsher.

Cordelia thrust her finger in and out slowly all while sucking her clit. She pushed on Misty’s clit with her tongue and heard a groan. She started licking up and down on Misty’s clit and stuck another finger in. She felt Misty’s legs tense up. She started pushing her fingers in harder and started moving her tongue in circles. She could hear Misty moaning, “Uh, uh, uh,” and Misty’s legs were now shaking. She started making smaller, faster circles on Misty’s clit.

She picked up the pace of her fingers and gently nibbled at Misty’s clit all while sucking and licking on it. That sent Misty over the edge. “AHH,” Misty’s legs were shaking uncontrollably, and Cordelia felt her clenching around her fingers. She pushed her fingers in harder and faster and nibbled on her clit again. “CORDELIA..” Misty couldn’t control her moans and screams, “AHHH… DELIA…”

Cordelia helped Misty ride out her orgasm. She couldn’t believe she had given Misty such an intense orgasm, she had never been with a woman before. She wanted Misty’s pleasure to last longer so when Misty’s moans died down, she removed her fingers and moved her tongue down to Misty’s entrance and stuck her tongue inside.

Cordelia licked all of the wetness up and curled her tongue up to hit Misty’s g-spot. “Uh.” Misty hadn’t expected Cordelia to keep going. She grabbed the covers of the bed with both hands. Cordelia thrusted her tongue in and out, hitting the same spot every time her tongue went in.

“I’m gonna cum agai…” Misty cut the word off as Cordelia moved her attention back up to her clit and licked. _Oh amazing.._ Misty thought as Cordelia got her off again. Her back arched up off the bed and she bit her lip at the pleasure. Cordelia kept licking until Misty came back down to Earth.

Misty’s body relaxed, and Cordelia climbed onto the bed and laid down beside her. Cordelia wiped her mouth and chin off with her hand, laid on her side and looked at Misty loving. Cordelia thought about how beautiful Misty looked all flushed. She smiled. Misty gother breathing under control and said, “Delia, that was amazing. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Misty looked at Cordelia who scrunched her eyebrows together at that. “You mean you’ve never had an orgasm before, not even from masturbating?”

Misty shyly said, “No, um.. I’ve never done that.”

Cordelia caressed her cheek and then pushed Misty’s hair behind her ear. Cordelia smiled at her, “I’m glad I was your first.”

Misty pushed Cordelia onto her back and laid on top of her, “Me too.”

Cordelia started breathing deeply at Misty’s body being pressed against her. Misty leaned down and kissed Cordelia sensually, she could taste herself on Cordelia’s lips. She pulled back and smoothed Cordelia’s hair back. She whispered against Cordelia’s lips, “It’s my turn to make ya feel good.”

Misty kissed Cordelia’s neck and licked it. Cordelia gasped. She sucked on the spot and Cordelia put her hands on Misty’s back and pulled her even closer to her. Misty kissed down to Cordelia’s chest and kissed all over her chest before closing her lips around a nipple and flicking it with her tongue. Cordelia’s back arched, and she angled her body so that one of Misty’s right leg was between hers and pulled Misty’s pelvis into body.

Misty felt how wet Cordelia was, she didn’t know Cordelia was that turned on. Misty grabbed Cordelia’s other breast and squeezed while still sucking on her other nipple. Cordelia’s back arched again, and Misty could feel Cordelia wrap her legs around one of hers and started rubbing herself against her. Misty felt her leg become wet from Cordelia. Misty pulled up to look at Cordelia’s beautiful face.

Cordelia let out a low moan and Misty saw her eyes flutter shut as she started rubbing against her leg faster. “Cordelia, let me.” Misty trailed her hand from her breast, to her stomach, and farther don still. Cordelia stopped humping Misty’s leg and she felt Misty’s finger slowly start rubbing her clit. “Uh… Mi-Misty.” Cordelia pushed herself against Misty’s hand. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough.

“You have to get your fingers wet.. it’ll feel better.” Misty had a confused look on her face, she was so new to this. Cordelia took her hand and gently pushed it toward her opening. “Push your fingers in.” 

Misty took two of her fingers and did as was told. “Ah… now thrust them in and out a few times.” Cordelia bit her bottom lip as Misty followed her directions. Cordelia grabbed her hand again and pulled her hand until her fingers were out and placed it back on her clit. “Now, move your finger around in circles.”

Misty was starting to get the hang of it. Cordelia bit her lip and then pulled Misty’s face down for a kiss. Cordelia and Misty lost themselves in their passionate kissing. Cordelia gasped into Misty’s mouth, bit down on Misty’s bottom lip, and pulled her lips away from Misty’s.

“Faster, Misty..” Cordelia could feel herself getting close, her legs started to shake. “Faster… Misty…”

Misty could feel Cordelia’s legs shaking and she could see her face becoming more flushed. She rubbed faster like Cordelia told her to.

“OH!” Misty heard Cordelia moan loudly. Her grip on Misty’s back tightened and her back arched off the bed. “Don’t stop..” Her legs were shaking so bad. Cordelia’s whole body stiffened, and she let out another load moan, “MISSSSTYY…”

Misty felt Cordelia’s body relax under her. Cordelia met her eyes with a glassy gaze. “Cordelia..?” Misty was looking at her so innocently which was ironic considering everything they’d just done together.

Cordelia smiled at her, “Wow.. you were perfect sweetie.” Cordelia reached up and caressed her cheek. Misty pressed her lips against Cordelia’s palm and smiled down at her.

“Really? I didn’t know what I was doing.” She moved off of Cordelia and laid down beside her.

“Yes, baby.” She leaned over and gave Misty a quick peck on the lips. “I’m so happy with you, Misty. I love you.”

Misty’s eyes lit up. “Me too, I love ya too.”

They crawled up the bed and got under the covers. “Goodnight, Misty. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

Misty giggled at this. “Goodnight, Cordelia.”

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
